


A Message

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: "My song is loveLove to the lovers shoneAnd it goes upYou don't have to be alone.Your heavy heartIs made of stoneAnd it's so hard to see you, clearlyYou don't have to be on your ownYou don't have to be on your own.And I'm not gonna take it backAnd I'm not gonna say I don't mean thatYou're the target that I'm aiming atAnd I'll get that message home."Primer two-shot que escribo de esta pareja y lo hice gracias a que esta canción de Coldplay me impulsó a escribir primero el borrador y después lo demás salió solo mientras veía el Libro I de la serie. Además de que cuenta como una secuela del one-shot "Ao no Seishin"¡ALERTA SPOILER y contenido hardcore!Como siempre, "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Pero este two-shot es de MI propiedad.¡Espero que les guste! pensé mucho en la trama y cómo pasar el borrador a Word sin cometer errores en el proceso ^^
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	1. A Message [two-shot] pt. I

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: N3k00-Ch4N.
> 
> Género: Romance & drama.
> 
> Pareja: zukaang (zuko x aang) y leve Sokka/Yue
> 
> Spoilers: "The Waterbender" (Ep. XVIII, Libro I) & "The Seige Of The North [pt. I & II]" (Ep. XIX, Ep. XX, Libro I)
> 
> Nota: Básicamente esta canción de Coldplay fue lo que llevó a escribir este one-shot, eso y también un par de episodios del Libro I de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" y también quiero avisarles que esto vendría a ser como una segunda parte del one-shot "Ao no Seishin" , además de que es este one-shot se extiende un poco más de lo usual debido a que tuve que recopilar tres episodios en una historia, por lo tanto vendría a ser un two-shot antes que un one-shot.
> 
> En fin, "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Pero este two-shot es de MI propiedad.
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido yaoi hardcore.

_"My song is love  
Love to the lovers shone  
And it goes up  
You don't have to be alone._

_Your heavy heart  
Is made of stone  
And it's so hard to see you, clearly  
You don't have to be on your own  
You don't have to be on your own._

_And I'm not gonna take it back  
And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that  
You're the target that I'm aiming at  
And I'll get that message home."_

Días pasaron desde lo sucedido en el claro y un mes entero desde que Aang le había confesado sus sentimientos a Zuko y éste le había correspondido. Durante ese tiempo, Zuko no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en el Avatar, ese niño ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos y sueños, claro que, su meta seguía siendo la misma pero ahora la razón por la que quería capturar al Avatar era completamente diferente, en lugar de llevarlo con él a la Nación del Fuego, roto y encadenado como lo había planeado por tres largos años, ahora lo que tenía en mente era capturarlo y llevárselo lejos, haría desaparecer sus huellas, huirían a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos y crearían su propio mundo en el que solo estarían ellos dos.

No más títulos.

No más etiquetas.

No más obstáculos en el camino.

Y, lo más importante, no más guerra, solo serían ellos dos en su pequeño paraíso, ocultos de las miradas indiscretas y acusadoras.

Pensó varias veces en cómo llevaría a cabo su plan, había soñado con el escenario perfecto para su nuevo plan luego de una pequeña sesión de autosatisfacción pensando en cierto niño de ojos grises con tatuajes de flechas en su cuerpo antes de dormir y finalmente supo lo que debía hacer: buscaría al Avatar y lo llevaría a su barco, luego, una noche iría a verlo y le explicaría su plan, obviamente Aang estaría de acuerdo con el plan y se besarían apasionadamente en la oscuridad de la celda donde lo mantenía prisionero. Después de eso, Zuko liberaría al Avatar y se escaparían en un bote, desapareciendo en la noche, aún no tenía idea de a dónde irían pero estaba seguro de que Aang tenía algunas opciones y juntos podrían encontrar un nuevo hogar donde vivirían el resto de sus vidas en paz.

Pero, claro, nadie podía enterarse de ese plan, ni siquiera su tío. Esto debía permanecer en secreto por mucho que a Zuko le doliera, él sabía que lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien.

Un día extrañamente aburrido, Zuko había dibujado con sus limitadas habilidades una imagen de su sueño reciente, se dibujo a sí mismo y a Aang tomados de la mano frente a una especie de casa cuadrada con algunas flores y árboles alrededor, cuando terminó dobló el dibujo y lo guardó cerca de su corazón para que no olvidara su nuevo objetivo.

Por otro lado, Aang, Katara y Sokka estaban volando sobre Appa en camino al Polo Norte con el propósito de encontrar un maestro agua-control que pudiera entrenar a Katara y quizás enseñarle alguna técnica al Avatar, al menos hasta que Katara estuviera lista para enseñarle ella misma. El viaje fue tranquilo por un rato, hasta que Sokka comenzó a aburrirse y habló para romper ese ambiente tan silencioso.

-No quisiera quejarme, pero ¿no puede Appa volar más alto?-preguntó Sokka.

-Tengo una idea ¿por qué mejor no nos subimos todos a tu espalda y nos llevas volando al Polo Norte?-preguntó Aang mientras se volteaba para ver al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur un poco molesto.

-Me encantaría-respondió Sokka con sarcasmo mientras señalaba su espalda-súbanse todos, Sokka está listo para despegar-el único que salto sobre su espalda fue Momo.

-Miren, sé que todos estamos un poco cansados y de mal humor-les dijo Katara tratando de calmar la situación-pero es porque hemos estado volando dos días seguidos-

-¿Y todo para qué? ni siquiera pudimos encontrar la Tribu Agua del Norte-insistió Sokka-no hay nada aquí-

De pronto, algunas púas de hielo aparecieron frente a ellos. Aang intentó hacer que Appa las esquivara pero una de las púas hizo que el bisonte volador tropezara y cayera al agua, luego aparecieron algunos botes acorralándolos.

-Son maestros agua-dijo Katara viendo a los hombres de pie en esos botes-encontramos la Tribu Agua-

Desafortunadamente, el equipo Avatar traería consigo malas compañías al llegar a la Tribu Agua del Norte. Un campamento del ejército de la Nación del Fuego se había instalado en los alrededores del Reino Tierra, ese campamento pertenecía nada más y nada menos que al almirante Zhao, quien había instalado ese campamento con la firme intención de preparar una estrategia para detener al Avatar.

-Se dirige hacia el norte, la Tribu Agua del Norte está allí-dijo Zhao a sus hombres-el Avatar necesita dominar el agua-control, está buscando un maestro-

-Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? vamos a buscarlo-sugirió el Capitán Li apretando su puño con determinación.

-Paciencia, Capitán Li-le dijo el almirante-esta no es una pequeña aldea del Reino Tierra a la que podemos acceder fácilmente. La Tribu Agua del Norte es una gran nación, hay una razón por la que han sobrevivido cien años de guerra, la helada tundra es traicionera, el paisaje en sí es una fortaleza de hielo. Necesitaremos una invasión masiva-

* * *

Esa misma noche, la Tribu Agua del Norte recibió al equipo Avatar con una cálida bienvenida. Organizaron una cena afuera del palacio de hielo y también le dieron a Appa algunas algas para comer, la bienvenida transcurrió su curso normal, cuando el líder de la tribu se levantó de su asiento para hablar con todos los presentes.

-Esta noche, celebramos la llegada de nuestro hermano y hermana de la Tribu Agua del Sur y también han traído con ellos a alguien muy especial, alguien que muchos de nosotros creíamos desaparecido del mundo hasta ahora... el Avatar-dijo el lider, todos se alegraron con la noticia-también celebramos el cumpleaños número dieciséis de mi hija, la princesa Yue, quien ahora está en edad de casarse-

Sokka miró por un costado del hombro de su hermana y vio a la misma chica de cabellos blancos que estaba en un bote ese mismo día, pero ahora ella iba a acompañada de dos mujeres.

-Gracias, padre-le agradeció la princesa-que los espíritus de la luna y el océano nos cuiden durante estos tiempos difíciles-

-Ahora ¡el Maestro Pakku y sus estudiantes ejecutaran una actuación de agua-control!-anunció el jefe de la tribu señalando con su mano a un anciano junto a dos jóvenes que al parecer eran sus estudiantes, éstos comenzaron a realizar una demostración de sus habilidades de agua-control asombrando a los presentes, quienes comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados. Aang y Katara también se mostraron impresionados por la actuación y ambos les aplaudieron con entusiasmo, Sokka, por otro lado, estaba muy concentrado comiendo como para prestarle atención a la demostración que realizaban Pakku y sus estudiantes, pero se detuvo apenas vio a la princesa Yue tomar asiento junto a él, por lo que decidió hablar un poco con ella.

-Hey, hola. Soy Sokka, de la Tribu Agua del Sur-se presentó el chico.

-Mucho gusto-respondió Yue.

-Entonces, eh... eres una princesa ¿eh?-preguntó Sokka, la chica de cabello blanco asintió como respuesta-ya sabes, en mi tribu soy como una especie de príncipe-

-Pff... ¡Jajaja! ¡¿príncipe de qué?!-preguntó Katara en un tono sarcástico.

-¡De muchas cosas! ¿te importa?-le respondió Sokka a su hermana-estoy tratando de tener una conversación aquí-

-Está bien, mis disculpas, Príncipe Sokka-le dijo Katara con tono burlón, Sokka le restó importancia a su pequeña broma y volvió su mirada hacia Yue.

-Entonces, parece que voy a estar en la ciudad por un tiempo-le dijo Sokka-tal vez podríamos... ¿hacer una actividad juntos?-

-¡¿Hacer una actividad?!-preguntó Yue sin entender la pregunta del chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Sokka se siente un poco incómodo, así que comienza a comer de nuevo.

-Wow, eso fue bastante suave-comentó Katara con un tono burlón.

El jefe de la tribu llevó a Aang con Pakku para presentarlo como su nuevo estudiante, el maestro agua aceptó al Avatar para enseñarle todo lo que sabía, pero no le iba a dar un entrenamiento suave, iba a ser estricto con él como con el resto de sus estudiantes.

-Mi amiga y yo no podemos esperar para comenzar a entrenar contigo-le dijo Aang al maestro del agua de una manera respetuosa-después de que nos relajemos por un par de días-

-Si quieren relajarse, les sugiero que visiten una isla tropical-dijo Pakku-si no, los veré a ambos al amanecer. Buenas noches-

Con esas últimas palabras, Pakku se retiró dejando solo al joven maestro aire y al líder de la Tribu Agua del Norte, el niño lo miró esperando que dijera una frase o una palabra, pero el hombre solo se encogió de hombros, si Pakku quería entrenarlo a él y a Katara al amanecer, entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo, el anciano tenía sus propios métodos.

Zuko se había escondido en una habitación del barco donde viajaban hacia el Polo Norte mientras escuchaba a su tío hablar de la invitación de Zhao para unirse a su ejército como su general personal, lo primero que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego pensó hacer fue lanzar un puño contra la pared. No podía creer que su tío lo dejara para ir a servir a Zhao, pero luego se le ocurrió otra idea y consideró que iba podía infiltrarse en el barco de Zhao porque el almirante iba a llevar a cabo una invasión masiva en la Tribu Agua del Norte y también porque sabía que el Avatar iba a estar allí y además quería asegurarse de que Zhao pagaría por torturar y tocar al Avatar de… _esa_ forma mientras estuvo prisionero en su fortaleza. Oh, sí, no había olvidado eso. Sacó el papel doblado con el dibujo que hizo hace unos días y lo miró fijamente recordándose a sí mismo que ahora tenía un propósito diferente y ese propósito era el de encontrar al Avatar y escapar con él, pero, de repente, la puerta de metal se abrió e Iroh entró en la habitación, por lo que rápidamente ocultó el dibujo lejos de la mirada del anciano.

-Por última vez, no voy a tocar el cuerno Sungi-le dijo Zuko fingiendo que no había escuchado nada sobre lo que su tío estuvo hablando con el mensajero de Zhao.

-No. Se trata de nuestros planes-dijo Iroh mientras entraba en la habitación-hay un pequeño problema-

De pronto, alguien más entró en la habitación y esa persona era Zhao ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahí?

-Me llevaré a tu tripulación-dijo Zhao apenas entro en esa habitación.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Zuko incrédulo ¿qué le hacía pensar que tenía el derecho de hacer eso?

-Los recluté para una pequeña expedición-respondió el almirante con el ceño fruncido, Zuko ya lo sabía, pero quería fingir demencia y que no sabía nada al respecto.

-Tío. ¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Zuko mirando al viejo detrás de Zhao.

-Me temo que sí. Se está llevando a todos...-respondió Iroh mientras comenzaba a llorar escondiendo su rostro en la manga de su túnica-incluso al cocinero-

-Lo siento, pero tú no estarás allí para verme capturar al Avatar-le dijo el almirante-no puedo dejar que te interpongas en mi camino otra vez-

Ese bastardo... Zuko apretó los puños y corrió para atacar al almirante, pero Iroh lo detuvo a tiempo, en eso la dorada mirada de Zhao se encontró con dos sables colocados en una de las paredes de la habitación, un recuerdo le vino a la mente cuando tomó uno de los sables.

_*Flashback*_

_-¡Detengan el fuego!-les ordenó el almirante Zhao mientras caminaba hacia el joven Avatar y ese sujeto enmascarado-el Avatar debe ser capturado vivo-_

_Zuko tal vez podía estar usando una máscara para ocultar su verdadero rostro, pero sabía claramente cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Zhao, como señal de amenaza (y de advertencia) colocó sus sables cruzados cerca del cuello del niño._

_*Fin flashback*_

-No sabía que era experto en el manejo de los sables, Príncipe Zuko-comentó Zhao mientras blandeaba uno de los sables que había tomado de aquel muro.

-No lo soy. Además, son antigüedades-respondió el adolescente-simplemente decoración-

-¿Ha oído hablar del Espíritu Azul, General Iroh?-le preguntó el almirante al anciano junto a Zuko, sus ojos no apartaron la vista del sable que sostenía.

-Solo rumores. No creo que sea real-respondió Iroh.

-Es real ¿de acuerdo? es un criminal y un enemigo de la Nación del Fuego-dijo Zhao mientras le devolvía la espada a Iroh, quien la tomaba sin dudarlo-pero tengo la sensación de que la justicia lo alcanzará pronto-salió de la habitación pero antes de irse volvió a mirar a Iroh-General Iroh, la oferta de unirse a mi misión sigue en pie... si cambió de opinión-

Con esas últimas palabras, Zhao se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta de metal detrás de sí. Zuko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso eso significaba que su tío no aceptó la invitación de Zhao de unirse a su expedición para capturar al Avatar? ¿aún le era leal? no estaba seguro, todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que aceptara la invitación y se uniera al ejército de Zhao.

* * *

Al amanecer, Aang y Katara fueron al palacio de hielo en la Tribu Agua del Norte para comenzar a aprender agua-control con Pakku. Ambos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por comenzar a aprender, pero Katara estaba más ansiosa que el joven maestro aire.

-He esperado este día toda mi vida-dijo Katara con emoción mientras caminaba hacia el palacio de hielo con Aang-¡finalmente podré aprender de un verdadero maestro agua!-

Continuaron caminando hasta que encontraron a Pakku practicando sus habilidades de agua-control. Aang no tuvo mejor idea que saludarlo interrumpiendo así su entrenamiento.

-¡Buenos días, Maestro Pakku!-lo saludó Aang alegremente desde la distancia.

-¡No, por favor! ¡adelante! no me estoy concentrando ni nada-les dijo el anciano.

-Uh... esta es mi amiga... Katara... de la que le hablé-dijo Aang presentando a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur a Pakku. El maestro agua la miró con una ceja arqueada y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, no esperaba encontrar a una chica que quisiera aprender agua-control con él.

-Lo siento, creo que ha habido un malentendido-dijo Pakku mientras hacía un bloque de hielo y se sentaba en él-no me dijiste que tu amiga era una chica, en nuestra tribu, está prohibido que las mujeres aprendan agua-control-

Katara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿qué era esa regla de que las mujeres no podían aprender agua-control? ella había viajado hasta allí para aprender esa habilidad con Aang, no pensaba dar un paso atrás solo porque se lo ordenaba un anciano que tenía experiencia con el agua-control.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no me va a enseñar?!-preguntó la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur un poco molesta-no viajé por el mundo para decirme que no-

-No.

-Pero debe haber otras maestras agua en la tribu.

-Aquí, las mujeres aprenden de Yagoda a usar su agua-control para sanar. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría feliz de tomarte como su estudiante... a pesar de tu mala actitud.

-¡Pero no quiero aprender a sanar! quiero pelear-le dijo Katara.

-Puedo ver eso-respondió Pakku-pero nuestra tribu tiene costumbres, reglas-

-Bueno, sus reglas apestan-respondió la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Sí, apestan-la apoyó Aang-si no quieres enseñarle a Katara entonces...-

-Entonces ¡¿qué?!

-Entonces no aprenderé de ti-respondió el joven maestro aire al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos y se alejaba de allí.

-Bueno, diviértete aprendiendo por ti mismo-dijo Pakku con sarcasmo-estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo-

-¡Espera! Aang no quiso decir eso-le dijo Katara, corrió hacia el maestro aire y lo tomó del hombro-no puedes arriesgar tu entrenamiento por mí, tienes que aprender del Maestro Pakku-volvió la mirada hacia el viejo hombre a pocos metros de ellos-incluso si es un gran imbécil-

Aang solo asintió y Katara se sintió un poco feliz de ayudar a su amigo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión. La chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur se fue de allí y Pakku comenzó su entrenamiento atacando al joven maestro aire con una fuerte ola que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros.

Katara, por otro lado, se dirigió a un edificio de hielo donde Yagoda les estaba enseñando a las niñas de la tribu cómo usar su agua para curar heridas.

-Um, hola. ¿eres Yagoda?-le preguntó Katara a la anciana.

-¿Estás aquí para la lección de curación?-respondió Yagoda viendo a la chica con una sonrisa, Katara la miró, luego miró a las niñas que estaban allí y bajó la mirada un poco decepcionada.

-Supongo que sí-respondió ella, caminó unos pasos y se sentó en el círculo donde estaban ubicadas las otras niñas para que pudiera ver la lección de curación más de cerca. Después de un rato, la lección de curación terminó y las niñas se llevaron el maniquí de madera hasta que comenzara la próxima lección de curación, Katara por otra parte se quedó un poco más para poder hablar con Yagoda-muchas gracias por la lección-

-Entonces ¿quién es el chico afortunado?-preguntó Yagoda, Katara la miró un poco confundida ¿de qué estaba hablando?-estás usando un collar de compromiso. Te vas a casar pronto ¿verdad?-

La chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur acercó sus manos al collar de compromiso de su madre, luego miró a Yagoda y se rió suavemente.

-No. No te preocupes, no creo que esté lista para eso. Al menos no por ahora-respondió Katara-mi abuela le dio a mi madre este collar, y mi madre me lo dio a mí-

-¡Reconozco este tallado!-dijo Yagoda mientras miraba el medallón azul claro en el collar-no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes, eres la viva imagen de Kanna-

-¡Espera! ¿cómo sabes el nombre de mi abuela?-preguntó la chica sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

-Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, era amiga de Kanna-le dijo la anciana-ella nació aquí, en la Tribu del Norte-

-Ella nunca me dijo eso...

-Tu abuela tuvo un matrimonio arreglado con un joven maestro agua. Él le talló ese collar.

-Si Gran-Gran estaba comprometida, entonces ¿por qué se fue?-le preguntó Katara a Yagoda.

-No sé, eso siempre fue un misterio para mí. Se marchó sin decir adiós.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Iroh estaba en la cubierta del barco despidiéndose de la tripulación quienes habían accedido a participar en la misión que Zhao tenía planeada. El hombre regresó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Zuko, éste último estaba recostado en la cama mirando hacia un punto fijo en el techo, aún le costaba asimilar el hecho de que su tripulación lo abandonara para ir a una misión encabezada por Zhao, no importara lo que hiciera, ese bastardo siempre estaba un paso delante de él. En eso, la puerta se abrió y la furia que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego tenía se disipó solo un poco al ver a su tío asomarse por la puerta.

-La tripulación quería que te deseara un buen viaje-dijo Iroh con la mitad de su cuerpo asomado por la puerta de metal.

-Bien, adiós a esos traidores-dijo Zuko con indiferencia.

-Escucha, Zuko. Es una noche encantadora para pasear ¿por qué no vienes?-preguntó Iroh mientras terminaba de entrar en la habitación-eso te despejaría la mente-Zuko no le respondió, solo cerró los ojos y fingió que lo ignoraba-o simplemente quédate en tu habitación y siéntate en la oscuridad, haz lo que te haga feliz-

Iroh salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de metal dejando a su sobrino solo, se bajó del barco tarareando una canción, pero lo que no sabía es que una especie de pájaro mono llegó volando al barco y luego de que él se fue, un grupo de piratas entró en el barco cargando barriles que contenían gelatina explosiva. De pronto, Zuko despertó al escuchar que una de las puertas del barco abrirse.

-Tío. Tío, ¿eres tú?-preguntó el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego mirando a ambos lados del corredor, salió de la habitación y miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie allí, algo que lo hizo sospechar y decidió ir a comprobar qué estaba pasando.

Afuera, en la cubierta, uno de los piratas encendió una mecha y escapó con sus compañeros, la chispa siguió el rastro en el piso hasta que llegó a los barriles con gelatina explosiva y para cuando Zuko notó al extraño pájaro, los barriles estallaron y el fuego se extendió dentro y fuera de la nave, incluida la torre, Iroh se dio cuenta de esto y regresó corriendo solo para descubrir que la nave ya estaba destruida y en llamas. El anciano se sintió un poco herido ante la idea de perder a su sobrino, pero una parte de él mantuvo vivas las esperanzas y le decía que probablemente pudo escapar y que estaba a salvo en alguna parte.

Pero afortunadamente, Zuko no fue el único que tuvo un mal día, el equipo Avatar también tuvo su mal día, Aang tuvo un entrenamiento difícil de agua-control, Katara sentía que no iría a ninguna parte con solo aprender a curar a alguien usando sus habilidades de agua-control y también descubrió un misterio sobre su abuela que nunca conoció y Sokka... bueno, él estaba molesto porque su encuentro con la princesa Yue no resultó como esperaba.

-Así que… ¿cómo va el entrenamiento de agua-control?-le preguntó Sokka a su hermana y al joven maestro aire.

-El maestro cabeza de popo no quiere enseñarle a Katara porque es una chica-respondió Aang un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué mejor no le enseñas tú, Aang?-le preguntó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur a su amigo.

-¡¿Por qué no pensé en eso?!-exclamó Katara como si una idea fugaz hubiera cruzado su mente en ese preciso instante-por la noche, puedes enseñarme cualquier movimiento que aprendas del Maestro Pakku. De esa forma, tienes a alguien con quien practicar y yo puedo aprender agua-control ¡así todos estaremos felices!-

-No estoy feliz-argumentó Sokka.

-No me sorprende, nunca eres feliz. Vamos, Aang-le dijo Katara al joven maestro aire, ambos salieron de la habitación donde se hospedaban y se dirigieron al canal para que pudieran comenzar a practicar su agua-control. Pero, desafortunadamente, Pakku los descubrió, molesto porque el joven Avatar estaba tratando de enseñarle a su amiga agua-control, tanto ellos como Sokka fueron llevados al palacio de hielo a ver al líder de la tribu. Una vez que llegaron al pasillo donde el líder los estaba esperando, Katara le explicó lo que había sucedido.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?-le preguntó el líder-¿obligar al Maestro Pakku a aceptar a Aang de nuevo como su estudiante?-

-Sí, por favor-le pidió Katara.

-Sospecho que podría cambiar de opinión, si te tragas tu orgullo y le pides disculpas.

Katara lo miró, volvió la mirada hacia Aang y luego volvió a mirar al líder.

-De acuerdo-respondió la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Estoy esperando, pequeña-dijo el Maestro Pakku expectante.

-¡No! ¡de ninguna manera me disculparé con un anciano agrio como tú!-exclamó Katara enojada, eso hizo que el piso de hielo se agrietara y las jarras de agua en el salón se rompieran en pedazos.

-Uh, Katara...-le dijo Aang.

-Estaré afuera si eres lo suficientemente hombre como para pelear conmigo-le dijo Katara a Pakku, sorprendiendo a Yue y al líder, giró sobre sus pasos y salió de la sala.

-Estoy seguro de que ella no quiso decir eso-dijo Aang intentando disculparse con el maestro agua.

-Ah, sí, creo que lo hizo-dijo Sokka encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos salieron rápidamente del palacio de hielo y corrieron escaleras abajo para alcanzar a la chica que ya estaba bajando las escaleras con el ceño fruncido-¿estás loca, Katara? no vas a poder ganar esta pelea-

-Lo sé y no me importa-respondió mientras se sacaba su abrigo de invierno para poder luchar más cómodamente usando el vestido azul que usaba debajo del abrigo.

-Escucha, no tienes que hacer esto por mí-dijo Aang tratando de calmar a su amiga-puedo encontrar otro maestro agua-

-No voy a hacer esto por ti-respondió Katara sin abandonar la ira que recorría su cuerpo-alguien necesita hacer entrar en razón a ese sujeto-

-Así que ¿decidiste aparecer?-preguntó Pakku mientras bajaba las escaleras, pasó junto a Katara, Sokka (quien sostenía el abrigo de su hermana) y Aang.

-Oye, ¿no vas a pelear?-dijo Katara aún enojada con él.

-Vuelve a las cabañas curativas-le pidió el anciano mientras se alejaba-con las otras mujeres, a donde perteneces-Katara se enojó por el comentario del maestro agua, por lo que tomó un látigo de agua usando sus escasas habilidades de agua control y golpeó a Pakku en su nuca con él-bien, si tanto quieres aprender a pelear, será mejor que aprendas de cerca-de repente, recogió un poco de agua de las fuentes de hielo fuera del palacio y la arrojó contra Katara justo cuando ella estaba corriendo lista para pelear contra él. Luego creó un remolino de agua alrededor de ellos y los atrapó a ambos dentro-no te preocupes. No voy a lastimarte-comenzó a cerrar el remolino cada vez más, arrinconando a Katara, pero ella rompió el remolino de agua rápidamente y envío la corriente de agua contra Sokka que terminó siendo golpeado, sacó otro látigo de agua y corrió hacia Pakku quien creó una pared de hielo para protegerse. La chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur corrió hacia la pared de hielo y se resbaló, pero afortunadamente aterrizó sobre el riel de las escaleras, apenas desvío la mirada y vio a Pakku lanzando un ataque de agua-control contra ella, Katara trató de escapar pero el maestro agua le congeló los pies en el riel de hielo para que no pudiera escapar; sin embargo, logró esquivar la ola usando su agua-control.

-¡No puedes derrotarme!-exclamó Katara desafiante, todos los que estaban viendo la pelea comenzaron a animar a la chica, incluso Aang comenzó a animar a su amiga. Pakku y Katara retomaron su pelea, el maestro agua hizo otra ola y arrojó a la chica a una de las fuentes de hielo, ella contraatacó haciendo un bloque de hielo, cortándolo en discos y arrojándolos hacia el anciano quien esquivó los discos de hielo ligeramente asombrado, Katara salió de la fuente y dirigió una ola hacia Pakku quien logró evadirla sin esfuerzo y contraatacó a Katara empujándola a unos pocos metros de él. La respiración de la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur se volvió irregular, pero ella tenía intenciones de rendirse, recuperó sus fuerzas y arrojó columnas de nieve contra Pakku que rápidamente evaporó la nieve antes de ésta cayera sobre él.

-Bueno, estoy impresionado-dijo el maestro agua-sin dudas, eres una excelente maestra agua-

-Pero aún no me enseñarás ¿verdad?-preguntó Katara.

-No-respondió Pakku, dejando a la chica sin otra opción más que atacarlo nuevamente usando una ola que ella convirtió en hielo y de repente se formó un bloque de hielo bajo los pies del maestro agua, él derritió el bloque de hielo y comenzó a moverse con el agua congelada. Katara lanzó otro ataque que Pakku congeló convirtiéndolo en una rampa de hielo por la cual deslizó y empujó a la chica alejándola, haciendo que con este movimiento su collar cayera sobre la nieve, sacó más agua de la fuente convirtiéndola en picos de hielo que cayeron sobre Katara inmovilizándola-esta pelea ha terminado-

-Vuelve aquí. Todavía no he terminado contigo-exclamó Katara viendo a Pakku alejarse.

-Sí, lo hiciste-dijo el maestro agua pero se detuvo al ver el collar de Katara en la nieve-este es mi collar-

-No ¡no lo es! ¡es mío, devuélvemelo!

-Hice esto lo hice hace sesenta años... para el amor de mi vida, para Kanna.

-¿Se suponía que mi Gran-Gran se casaría contigo?-le preguntó Katara una vez que fue liberada de su prisión de hielo.

* * *

Zuko apretó los puños odiando el uniforme de la marina de la Nación del Fuego, especialmente el casco y la máscara que se vio obligado a usar para ocultar su identidad y su rostro herido después de lo que sucedió en la explosión en su barco. Miró por encima de su hombro mientras un soldado pasaba caminando cerca de él, Zuko estaba de pie en una alcoba por el pasillo, en lo profundo de aquella nave de mando, esperando que su tío viniera y le diera noticias de Zhao. El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego no tenía prisa por ejecutar su plan ahora, todo lo que sabía es que tenía que encontrar al Avatar para poner sus manos sobre él y convencerlo de escapar con él, el Polo Norte no era precisamente el lugar donde tenía teniendo en cuenta dónde vivirían, pero valdría la pena hasta que encontraran un lugar más cálido y agradable, como el lugar que él dibujó. Zuko sonrió a través de la máscara y bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde escondía su dibujo, justo cerca de su corazón, dándose el valor de que su nuevo objetivo estaba cada vez más cerca de convertirse en realidad, de pronto, reaccionó cuando al escuchar unos pasos caminando hacia él y pudo ver a su tío caminando a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-preguntó Zuko con miedo de que Zhao sospechara que uno de sus soldados era en realidad un intruso.

-No te preocupes, Zhao no sospecha nada-respondió Iroh a su sobrino mientras lo calmaba-él piensa que moriste en la explosión-

-No tenías que hacer esto-dijo Zuko mientras se sacaba la máscara que cubría su rostro herido.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Ningún sobrino mío se va a resguardar en un barco sin ningún tipo de respaldo.

-Gracias, tío-le agradeció Zuko sin mirarlo, en eso la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de Iroh.

-Alguien viene-le dijo Iroh mientras Zuko volvía a colocarse la máscara-quédate escondido aquí y cuando lleguemos al Polo Norte, el Avatar será tuyo. Buena suerte-

Con esas últimas palabras, ambos se separaron y tomaron caminos opuestos.


	2. A Message pt. II

_"And I'm not gonna stand and wait_

_Not gonna leave it until its much too late_

_On a platform I'm gonna stand and say_

_That I'm nothing on my own_

_And I love you, please come home_

_My song is love, is love I know_

_And I've got to get that message home."_

Un nuevo día comenzó en la Tribu Agua del Norte y con ello otro día más practicando agua-control. Luego de que se impresionara por las habilidades de pelea de Katara usando su agua-control, Pakku no tuvo otra opción más que ceder y accedió a entrenarla junto a sus otros estudiantes y su amigo, el Avatar. Ahora estaba a punto de tener una pelea amistosa con uno de los estudiantes del maestro agua, el chico se veía nervioso pero supo recomponerse y usando su agua-control creó una bola de hielo, la cual arrojó contra Katara; sin embargo, la maestra agua recientemente entrenada evadió el ataque y redirigió el agua contra él inmovilizándolo en una ola de hielo.

-Bueno intento, alumno Sangok-dijo Pakku mientras avanzaba hacia el chico atrapado en el hielo-un par de años más de entrenamiento y podrías estar listo para pelear contra una esponja marina-con un movimiento de agua-control derritió el hielo y liberó al chico quien cayó sentado en el suelo-¿a alguno le interesaría una revancha con Katara?-preguntó mientras veía a sus otros estudiantes que también fueron derrotados por la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur-Katara, has avanzado más rápido que cualquier estudiante que haya entrenado, has demostrado que con determinación, pasión y trabajo duro puedes lograr cualquier cosa. Pero el talento innato no es suficiente…-desvió su mirada hacia Aang quien se entretenía jugando con una esfera de aire mientras Momo volaba tras ella-Aang-

-¿Sí, Maestro Pakku?-preguntó el maestro aire saliendo de su trance.

-¿Te importaría entrar al círculo de combate?-le pidió el maestro agua-ya que tienes tiempo para jugar con tus mascotas, asumo que ya has aprendido a dominar el agua-control-

-No puedo decir que lo he dominado-respondió el joven maestro aire mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su aire-control-pero, vea esto-

Recogió algo de nieve del suelo y se cubrió tomando la forma de un muñeco de nieve, Momo lo miró y saltó hacia el muñeco improvisado. Ni Katara ni Pakku se mostraron impresionados por esa demostración tan tonta.

Por otro lado, Sokka acompañó a Yue durante uno de sus paseos matutinos por la ciudad ese día. Ahora estaban cruzando un puente, el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur caminaba por la barandilla con la chica de cabellos blancos a su lado, ambos hablaban de la tribu de donde venían él y su hermana. Desde que la princesa le confesó a Sokka que le gustaba y además lo besó a pesar de su compromiso, ambos adolescentes se volvieron cada vez más cercanos.

-Entonces ¿no tienen palacios en la Tribu del Sur?-le preguntó Yue a Sokka mientras caminaban.

-¿Bromeas? crecí en un bloque de hielo, no es exactamente un centro cultural-respondió el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur mientras se sentaba en la barandilla del puente, Yue se rió ante la respuesta Sokka haciendo que éste sonriera un poco nervioso.

-Sokka, esto está mal-le dijo la princesa de cabellos blancos un poco triste.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¡solo estamos dando un paseo!

-Sabes que estoy comprometida. Esto se siente…-dijo tratando de explicarle, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación.

-Sé lo que necesitas, necesitas conocer a mi buen amigo Appa-le sugirió Sokka tratando de animarla.

-¿A quién?-preguntó la princesa sin entender muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. El chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur llevó a Yue a los establos donde los demás animales y Appa estaban siendo alimentados o bebiendo agua.

-Appa y yo nos llevamos bien ¿no es así, amigo?-preguntó Sokka al bisonte volador. Appa corrió hacia él, lo empujó al suelo y comenzó a lamer su rostro amistosamente-¡no! ¡ya basta! ¡abajo, amigo! quiero decir ¡arriba!-

-Parece que no le has prestado suficiente atención a Appa-comentó Yue mientras se reía de la cómica escena entre el bisonte volador y Sokka. Le tomó a Sokka unos minutos quitarse a Appa de encima, subirse a la silla de montar y ayudar a Yue a tomar asiento en ella, pero finalmente están listos para levantar vuelo-así que ¿cómo funciona esto?-

-¿Te sujetaste fuerte?-le preguntó Sokka, la chica de cabellos blancos asintió con la cabeza en respuesta-está bien. Appa, yip-yip-

El bisonte volador dio un gran salto y voló hacia el cielo, mostrando un increíble paisaje de la Tribu Agua del Norte desde las alturas.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto todos los días-dijo Yue mientras miraba al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur con un leve sonrojo rosado que teñía sus mejillas.

-Sí, vivimos la vida aquí arriba-comentó Sokka.

-¿Siempre hace tanto frío en el cielo?-preguntó la princesa de cabellos blancos mientras se acercaba a Sokka y lo abrazaba.

-No cuando estás con alguien.

-Es hermoso aquí arriba.

-Sí-respondió Sokka, estaban a punto de besarse otra vez, pero luego el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur recordó que esto estaba mal, así que desvió la mirada intentando cambiar el tema de conversación. Ambos notaron algo inusual en el cielo, cenizas caían y anunciando que la Nación del Fuego no estaba muy lejos de allí, todos en la tribu notaron este cambio inusual en el cielo, incluidos Aang y Katara. Una vez que aterrizaron a Appa en la nieve, Sokka tomó un poco de nieve notando que tenía manchas grises-hollín-

-¿Qué?-dijo Yue quien bajó de Appa y se paró detrás de él.

-Lo he visto antes... justo antes de que mi aldea fuera atacada. Esto es hollín mezclado con nieve.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Es la Nación del Fuego. Se han acercado al Polo Norte y, por lo que parece, diría que vienen muchas naves- respondió Sokka mirando el horizonte donde se acercaba una gran nube de cenizas.

Mientras tanto, una gran invasión del ejército de la Nación del Fuego navegaba hacia la Tribu Agua del Norte esperando las órdenes del almirante Zhao, éste último estaba acompañado de Iroh, quien finalmente aceptó unirse a su misión y servirle como su general.

-Este será uno de los momentos más grandes escrito en los libros de historia, general Iroh-comentó Zhao mientras miraba hacia el horizonte-solo piense: dentro de unos siglos, la gente estudiará al gran almirante Zhao, quien destruyó la última civilización de la Tribu Agua. Tienes suerte de que estés aquí para verlo-

-Tenga cuidado con lo que desea, almirante-le advirtió Iroh-la historia no siempre es amable con sus súbditos-

-Supongo que lo dices por experiencia. Pero, ten por seguro de que esto no será igual a tu legendario fracaso en Ba Sing Se.

-Por tu bien, espero que no lo sea.

-Dile a los capitanes que se preparen para el primer ataque-le ordenó Zhao mientras caminaba hacia la barandilla en la base de la torre donde ambos hombres estaban parados. Iroh giró sobre sus pasos y regresó al interior de la nave, caminó por el mismo pasillo de la última vez asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y después de doblar en una esquina se encontró con Zuko que aún llevaba su uniforme de la armada de la Nación del Fuego.

-Pronto atracaremos-le dijo Iroh-¿tienes algún plan?-

-Estoy trabajando en eso, tío-respondió Zuko quitándose la máscara para mirar al anciano, Iroh no respondió y ambos tomaron caminos separados otra vez. Lo cierto es que Zuko ya tenía un plan, pero no podría contarle a su tío al respecto, si descubría las nuevas intenciones por las que quería capturar al Avatar, probablemente se metería en graves problemas.

De regreso en la Tribu Agua del Norte, un gran tambor adornado con la insignia de la Tribu Agua resonó mientras los ciudadanos se apresuraban a entrar en la sala principal del palacio de hielo. Sokka y Yue fueron los últimos en llegar, pero la princesa de cabellos blancos lo detuvo a mitad de subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa? tenemos que ir-le dijo Sokka.

-No, Sokka... espera. No puedo verte más-respondió Yue-al menos no por ahora-

-¿Qué? pero solo somos amigos ¿no?-preguntó Sokka un poco confundido.

-Desearía que pudiéramos ser solo amigos... pero me gustas demasiado, y es demasiado confuso estar cerca de ti, además, me casaré con otra persona.

-No lo amas, ¿verdad? ni siquiera parece que te gusta.

-Pero sí amo a mi gente-respondió Yue mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¡No te vas a casar con ellos!-le dijo Sokka.

-No lo entiendes. Tengo deberes con mi padre, con mi tribu, tengo que hacer esto. Adiós.

Con esas últimas palabras, la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Norte corrió escaleras arriba al palacio de hielo dejando a Sokka solo. Dentro del salón principal, el líder Arnook dio inicio a la reunión.

-El día que temíamos por tanto tiempo ha llegado, la Nación del Fuego se está acercando-le dijo Arnook a su gente-con gran tristeza. Llamo a mi familia aquí antes que yo, sabiendo que algunas de estos rostros están a punto de desaparecer de nuestra tribu... pero nunca desaparecerán de nuestros corazones. Ahora, al acercarnos a la batalla por nuestra existencia, invoco a los grandes espíritus...-extendió sus brazos-espíritu del océano, espíritu de la luna ¡quédense con nosotros! voy a necesitar voluntarios para esta misión peligrosa-

-Cuente conmigo-dijo Sokka mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sokka...-dijo Katara sin creer lo que su hermano estaba diciendo. Algunos de los hombres de la Tribu del Norte también se pusieron de pie.

-Tengan cuidado: muchos de ustedes no regresarán, vengan a recibir mi marca si aceptan esta tarea-

A pesar de las objeciones de Katara, y Yue miró hacia otro lado para contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, el líder pintó una marca roja en la frente de Sokka como señal de que estaba dispuesto a aceptar unirse a esa misión.

Mientras tanto, Aang estaba afuera arrodillado en un pilar de nieve contemplando el horizonte, no podía creer que se llevaría a cabo una invasión. En espera del primer ataque de la Nación del Fuego, el menor comenzó a pensar inconscientemente en Zuko ¿sabía de esta invasión? ¿estaría en uno de esos barcos? Y si Zuko estaba allí, entonces podría tener la oportunidad de verlo otra vez. No se vieron desde lo sucedido en el claro luego de que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego lo rescató de la fortaleza de Zhao y mucho menos después de que Zuko le dijo esas palabras hirientes luego de compartir su pequeño momento especial.

_*Flashback*_

_Aang ya había terminado de vestirse, después de todo, únicamente contaba con sus pantalones y sus botas, a pesar de que Zhao había destruido su túnica antes, estaba a punto de salir de ese claro pero Zuko se sorprendió al ver que detuvo sus pasos y desvió su mirada con tristeza-¿qué va a pasar entre nosotros ahora, Zuko?-_

_-Nada-murmuró desviando la mirada, incapaz de ver esos ojos grises que lo habían mantenido cautivo hace unas horas atrás._

_-¿Realmente quieres hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que hicimos sucedió?_

_-¿Y qué más quieres que hagamos?-preguntó Zuko, se sentía herido por tener que decirle esas palabras al menor pero no tenía otra opción._

_-Ven conmigo y ayúdame a detener esta guerra, por favor-sugirió Aang._

_-Sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso, no importa cuando lo desee. Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es seguir con nuestras vidas-respondió Zuko, se sintió como un pedazo de basura al decir ese tipo de cosas a un niño pero ¿qué más podía hacer? lo que tenían nunca funcionaría, antes de que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego pudiera siquiera completar su respuesta, Aang se había lanzado hacia los árboles usando su aire-control._

_*Fin flashback*_

El joven maestro del aire salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó algunos pasos acercándose a él, volvió la mirada y se encontró con el líder de la Tribu Agua del Norte quien estaba de pie detrás de él.

-La quietud ante la batalla es insoportable-dijo mientras Katara salía del palacio de hielo y se ponía de pie junto a Aang-es un miedo demasiado tranquilo-

-No estuve allí cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó a mi gente-dijo Aang sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por dejar a los nómadas del aire en su peor momento-voy a marcar la diferencia esta vez-

* * *

Al atardecer los guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Norte se posicionaron en la entrada principal de la ciudad y permanecieron unos minutos allí, observando, la primera bola de fuego fue arrojada golpeando el centro del emblema de la Tribu Agua del Norte grabado en el muro externo, la fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que terminó empujando a los soldados a varios metros de distancia. Una segunda bola de fuego aterrizó en el corazón de la ciudad y una tercera se acercó, Aang montó a Appa y se alejó volando para enfrentar a la Armada de la Nación del Fuego. La nave principal lanzó varias bolas de fuego, y cuando Aang se acercó, logró desviar una bola de fuego hacia la capa de hielo más cercana. Saltó de Appa, expandió su planeador y comenzó a evadir los disparos de los soldados apenas aterrizó en la cubierta y apartó a los que se acercaban a atacarlo. Después de deshabilitar las catapultas de bolas de fuego en la nave principal, un soldado lo atrapó arrojándole cadenas; sin embargo, Aang fue rescatado por Appa y tomó al atacante y lo arrojó por la borda. De pronto el barco es atacado por los maestros agua y se inmoviliza, Aang saltó a bordo de Appa para dirigirse al próximo barco y se sorprendió al ver cientos de barcos de la Nación del Fuego frente a él.

Mientras tanto, el líder Arnook se dirigió a los hombres que se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para su misión.

-Hombres, se infiltrarán en la armada de la Nación del Fuego-dijo Arnook a los soldados que estaban en esa base de hielo con él-eso significa que todos necesitarán uno de estos uniformes-

Hahn se presentó portando un uniforme de hace ochenta y cinco años, Sokka se rió llamando la atención de todos los hombres de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-preguntó Hahn mirando a Sokka mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

-Los uniformes de la Nación del Fuego no se ven así-respondió Sokka mientras señalaba el uniforme que llevaba el joven.

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió-estos son uniformes reales capturados de los soldados de la marina de la Nación del Fuego-

-¿De cuándo, de hace cien años?

-Ochenta y cinco-explicó el líder Arnook.

-Escucha, la Nación del Fuego ya no usa púas en los hombros. Los uniformes nuevos son más aerodinámicos.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en este tipo?-le preguntó Hahn a Arnook y desvió su mirada hacia Sokka mientras apretaba el puño-es una conversación muy audaz para ser un nuevo recluta-

-Sokka es de nuestra tribu hermana, Hahn-le dijo Arnook-es un guerrero capaz de todo y valoro su opinión. Ahora, nuestro primer objetivo es determinar la identidad de su oficial al mando-

-Su nombre es Zhao-le dijo Sokka-mediana edad, grandes quemaduras, mal genio-

-Sokka, quiero que le digas todo lo que sabes a Hahn-le pidió el líder Arnook-él es el que dirige esta misión-miró al joven junto al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur-Hahn muéstrale a Sokka tu respeto, no espero nada menos de mi futuro yerno-

-¿La princesa Yue se va a casar contigo?-preguntó Sokka un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, ¿y qué con eso?-le preguntó el joven de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-Nada. Felicitaciones-respondió Sokka murmurando la última palabra entre dientes un poco molesto.

Aang ya no podía seguir con esto, se sentó en la cabeza de Appa sobre la flota de barcos de la armada de la Nación del Fuego. Había derribado trece barcos con ayuda de Appa, evadiendo bolas de fuego y lanzas por los aires, volando a través del metal con su aire-control, su respiración se convirtió en jadeos, al igual que la de Appa mientras flotaban. Aang se protegió los ojos mientras miraba hacia la puesta de sol, se inclinó sobre el costado de Appa al oír el sonido de cadenas traquetear. Vio caer las anclas de todas las naves y supo que habría una pausa, aunque fuera pequeña. Aang jaló con fuerza de las riendas de Appa, llevándolos de regreso a la ciudad, sintiéndose exhausto en mente y cuerpo. Lanzó una última mirada anhelante sobre su hombro, no había visto a Zuko o su nave, lo que despertó su preocupación, Zuko siempre parecía tener la intención de capturarlo, y el príncipe ya sabía que estaría en el Polo Norte, entonces ¿por qué no estaba allí? Aang suspiró, bajó la cabeza con frustración mientras él y Appa se acercaban cada vez más a la ciudad. Otra vez sus pensamientos divagaron hacia la persona que lo había dejado ir... mejor dicho, que había apartado a Aang de sí mismo y llegando incluso a herir sus sentimientos. A pesar de que su corazón estaba rogando por el toque del príncipe, Aang no podía perderse más en sus pensamientos hacia Zuko, porque, después de todo, tenía invasión que detener, no importaba cuanto deseara estar a salvo en los brazos de Zuko.

-Aang ¡¿qué pasó allí?!-el joven maestro aire levantó la mirada apenas vio a Katara y a Yue correr hacia él.

-No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto…-dijo Aang aún con la cabeza baja-debo haber derribado una docena de naves de la Nación del Fuego, pero hay demasiadas. ¡No puedo pelear contra todas!-

-Pero tienes que hacerlo. Eres el Avatar-dijo Yue mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-Solo soy un niño-respondió Aang mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas, Katara se arrodilló junto a él y le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de consolar a su amigo.

Zuko se dirigió a las costas de hielo cerca de la pared externa de la Tribu Agua del Norte en su kayak, notó que las focas tortuga se zambulleron en una abertura en el hielo. Sabiendo que aquellas criaturas debían ir a buscar aire en alguna parte; Zuko respiró hondo y se sumergió detrás de ellas, mientras la luna casi llena alcanzaba a la cúspide del cielo nocturno, Zuko jadeó, su cuerpo tembló mientras se arrastraba fuera del agujero, se apoyó contra una curva de la fría pared, tratando de calmar su corazón agitado y estabilizar su respiración. Le dolía el cuerpo, el frío lo rodeaba, su traje mojado no lo ayudaba mucho, cerró los ojos, acurrucó su cuerpo por un momento sabiendo que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y su ingenio antes de poder continuar, pasaron unos minutos antes de que estuviera listo para moverse, continuó usando su aliento de fuego para mantener su sangre en constante circulación, su tío tenía razón, el aliento de fuego le estaba salvando la vida. Abrió enormemente los ojos, sus pupilas se encogieron y frunció el ceño con frustración al pensar en el anciano, si continuaba con su plan tal vez nunca volvería a verlo, estiró sus piernas antes de incorporarse de su pequeño hueco helado. La sola idea de no volver a ver a su tío lo molestaba, ya que una parte de él consideraba a Iroh como un padre durante los últimos años, al igual que éste consideraba al príncipe como su hijo.

Gruñó, golpeando la pared con su puño, no necesitaba más distracciones o pensamientos que lo hicieran sentir culpable. Eso lo distraía de su objetivo ¿qué importaba si nunca volvía a ver a Iroh? estaría bien, ambos estarían bien. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y suspiró con frustración, estos sentimientos lo estaban consumiendo cada vez más, eran solo una distracción en ese momento, nada bueno podía venir de la situación, además, ya estaba en el corazón de la ciudad y no había marcha atrás desde aquí, no pensaba rendirse, no tan pronto, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos, necesitaba estar concentrado, tenía que buscar a Aang y llevárselo de allí cuanto antes. Presionó su espalda contra la fría pared, asomó su mirada por una esquina para verificar si había alguien cerca, cuando, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse encima de él y volvió a su escondite, retrocediendo más para evitar que lo notaran, otros pasos caminaron desde la dirección contraria y se unieron al ruido, dos siluetas se encontraron por encima de él y las vio distorsionadas a través del hielo (y si sus ojos no le fallaban) Zuko estaba seguro de que el que había estado corriendo hace poco era el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur que viajaba con el Avatar.

-Oye, tú-gritó el chico deteniéndose frente a un guardia-¿has visto a la Princesa Yue?-

-Sí, señor. Ella esta con el Avatar y su hermana, se dirigen al oasis detrás del palacio-respondió el guardia en estado de alerta como si fuera un felino.

-Gracias-le dijo el chico corriendo en dirección al palacio.

-Espere, señor-gritó el guardia-el líder lo está buscando, creo que dijo que necesita discutir algunas estrategias y técnicas contigo antes de que salga el sol-

-¿Eh? pero se supone que debo proteger a Yue.

-Ella estará bien, señor, lo digo por mí mismo. Está con el Avatar y su hermana, que es una maestra agua muy talentosa, además el oasis está completamente aislado, estará bien.

Zuko no le intereso escuchar el resto de la conversación, comenzó a introducirse cada vez más y más profundo en el escondite donde se encontraba, descubriendo que era más bien como una tubería gigante hecha de hielo y por lo que tenía entendido sobre las tuberías era que éstas tenían un camino que llevaba hacia alguna parte, un comienzo y un final. La luz comenzó a desvanecerse más a medida que avanzaba por aquel túnel, pero no se atrevió a usar su fuego-control para iluminar su camino, no necesitaba romper su escondite y exponerse a sí mismo antes de que fuera el momento indicado, por alguna razón, sentía que había estado caminando por un largo tiempo en el frío dando una vuelta tras otra en ese largo e interminable pasaje y Zuko temió haber tomado la decisión incorrecta al haber caminado a través de ese túnel. Pero entonces, la luz comenzó a fluir otra vez en el sitio donde se encontraba y por fin logró llegar al final de éste, topándose con una abertura.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe al ver que se encontraba fuera del palacio, y no solo eso, estaba detrás de éste, ahora solo le quedaba entrar a ese oasis y el Avatar sería completamente suyo. Se movió hacia la abertura, observando a cada instante para estar seguro de que nadie más lo seguía, llegó a una pared y alcanzó a divisar una pequeña puerta de madera redonda colocada en medio de ésta, casi considero usarla pero decidió no hacerlo porque eso echaría a perder el factor sorpresa, caminó a lo largo de la pared intentando buscar algún otro punto de acceso o trecho más corto por el que pudiera trepar e ingresar al oasis, encontró una pequeña sección en el lado izquierdo de la pared que estaba agrietada y desmoronándose un poco, aprovecho esta oportunidad para entrar fácilmente por aquella grieta y acceder de esta forma al oasis.

Su cuerpo estaba oculto en las sombras y se detuvo ante el agradable calor que lo invadió, Zuko se puso de pie al otro lado del oasis logrando divisar al Avatar, a su amiga, la maestra agua y a una chica de cabellos blancos por lo cual dedujo que se trataba de la Princesa Yue. Permaneció apoyado contra aquellas altas murallas heladas que rodeaban el pequeño lugar, miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar una forma de escapar una vez que lograra llevarse a Aang, mientras vigilaba al pequeño grupo de chicas que conversaba en ese oasis, alcanzó a ver un camino en la parte posterior de éste. Zuko comenzó a memorizar aquel camino con sus ojos, viendo como se movía en zig-zag por las empinadas murallas de hielo, pasó por una cascada y finalmente llegó a la cima, bien, por lo menos ya había encontrado su ruta de escape, llegó a una posición en la que ahora se encontraba frente al grupo a un lado del puente que conducía a la mitad del oasis, se sobresaltó cuando los ojos del Avatar comenzaron a brillar al igual que las flechas tatuadas en su cuerpo, comenzó a pensar que probablemente había entrado en el Estado Avatar el cual solo había visto una vez cuando se conocieron en el Polo Sur, retrocedió temiendo un posible ataque; sin embargo, Aang solo permaneció allí, sentado, completamente inmóvil haciendo que la curiosidad de Zuko creciera más ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Está bien?-preguntó la princesa Yue ansiosamente, incrementando más las propias preocupaciones de Zuko.

-Está cruzando hacia el mundo espiritual-le dijo la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur mirando fijamente al Avatar. A Zuko no le agradó la forma en que sus ojos se suavizaban cuando lo miraba, Aang merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella-estará bien mientras no movamos su cuerpo. Ese es su camino de regreso al plano físico-

Zuko se disolvió entre las sombras, caminó hacia el puente, era el momento de hacer su aparición, podía deshacerse fácilmente de aquella chica y finalmente se quedaría con Aang.

-Quizás deberíamos pedir ayuda.

Es una princesa inteligente, pensó Zuko con una sonrisa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había entrado ahí con la intención de llevarse a Aang y nadie podría detenerlo.

-¡No! él es mi amigo. Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerlo-le respondió Katara.

-Bueno... ¿no eres una chica grande ahora?-preguntó Zuko sarcásticamente, deteniéndose en la cima del puente mientras se burlaba de ella.

-No.

-Sí-dijo con aire de suficiencia, vio como Yue abandonaba el oasis, una parte de él se sentía feliz porque ella no necesitaba estar en medio de esa pelea-entrégamelo y te prometo que no te lastimare-

En lugar de hacerle caso y retroceder, Katara se puso en posición defensiva acorde a un maestro agua y Zuko se colocó en posición ofensiva en respuesta. Una parte de él se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de pelear contra ella, ya que, por lo que tenía entendido, esa chica había sido el primer interés romántico del Avatar desde el primer momento en que la vio, y Zuko quería demostrar su valor en esa pelea y que él era perfectamente capaz de mantener al pequeño monje a salvo y que se merecía su afecto antes que ella. Hizo el primer movimiento arrojando una ráfaga de fuego seguido de dos golpes, enviando más ataques de fuego-control hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como la chica desviaba fácilmente todos sus ataques con su agua-control, sus constantes ataques lo impulsaron a ir directamente hacia ella, no tenía forma de evitar sus ataques de agua-control, los cuales terminaron empujándolo lejos, aterrizando boca abajo en la hierba, al parecer, esa chica se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que se vieron, pero Zuko también se había vuelto más fuerte. No pensaba subestimarla como lo hizo con Aang la primera vez que pelearon, después de todo, ella tenía a la luna de su lado… por ahora-veo que has aprendido un nuevo truco, pero no he llegado tan lejos para perder contra ti-se incorporó dándole la espalda, cuando estuvo de pie, se volteó y arrojó una bola de fuego hacia ella esperando tomarla desprevenida. Aun así, los esfuerzos del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego fueron en vano, ella fácilmente apagó su fuego usando agua-control, pero la cosa no terminaba aquí, claro que no, le envió otra ola y no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse esta vez, Zuko tropezó cerca del lugar donde comenzó a pelea y de pronto, sus pies se vieron atrapados en una capa de hielo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver como el agua comenzó a subir a su alrededor creando una esfera que lo encerró y todo se detuvo apenas su rival convirtió el agua que uso para encerrarlo en una esfera de hielo, eso no era nada más que una simple mejora de sus habilidades de agua-control, esas habilidades no pudo haberlas aprendido sola a menos que… a menos que hubieran sido enseñadas por un maestro agua-tú, pequeña campesina-gruñó encendiendo el fuego dentro de él dándose cuenta de que la única forma de salir de allí era haciendo estallar aquella esfera de hielo-veo que has encontrado un maestro ¿no es así?-saltó de los restos de la esfera de hielo en la que había estado encerrado, disparando una bola de fuego tras otra hacia su rival. Se abrió paso hacia ella, esquivando sus ataques, acercándose más y más, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Zuko extendió su mano envuelta en fuego, alcanzándola, intentando asustarla. Ella se arrodillo y contrarrestó su ataque, pronto estuvieron intercambiando golpes muy de cerca, Zuko la esquivó, dirigiendo una ráfaga de fuego hacia su rostro, pateando su pie hacia atrás. Su truco logró engañarla y ella uso un poco de agua que estaba frente a ella y no del lugar de donde Zuko se había movido previamente, le dio la espalda apenas sus ojos se posaron en Aang... y su mente abandonó la batalla por un momento, se acercó, con la guardia completamente baja, extendió la mano y sus dedos tocaron la suave tela de la túnica de Aang. Sus recuerdos lo llevaron nuevamente hacia el claro, sus dedos inexpertos quitaron la ropa del Avatar, aunque solo fueran sus pantalones y sus botas, revelando aquella piel pálida, sin haber sido tocada antes, una imagen digna de sus ojos; no obstante, el momento fue interrumpido cuando sintió una salpicadura de agua fría que lo atacó por detrás y fue empujado al otro lado del oasis. Zuko se derrumbó, su cerebro se revolvió apenas logró volver a la realidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se quedó sin aliento al sentirse acorralado por una ola de agua que instantáneamente se convirtió en hielo inmovilizándolo. Sintió la dura carga de no dormir por varios días junto con el frío mortal que lo envolvía, no podía escapar, cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo cediera ante esa prisión helada, esperaría y conservaría sus fuerzas, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la pelea se tornara a su favor. Pasaron unos minutos, y el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego sintió los primeros rayos del sol asomarse, el calor resurgió a través de su cuerpo como si de un incendio se tratase a la vez que su espíritu se conectaba con la máxima fuente de poder del fuego-control: el sol. Levantó la cabeza, elevó su temperatura corporal con ayuda del sol, vapor brotó por su nariz al tiempo que derretía su helada prisión aterrizando fácilmente en la hierba, juntó sus puños al tiempo que lanzaba un poderoso ataque de fuego-control hacia la chica, sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver como intentaba evadir su ataque pero era demasiado fuerte y la empujó lejos golpeándose la cabeza con un poste de madera, lo que la dejó inconsciente, se puso de pie frente a ella mientras el sol salía detrás de sí, con la vista borrosa y antes de que cayera al suelo, Katara pudo ver como Zuko tomaba a Aang por el cuello de su túnica. Zuko sabía que no volvería a ver el sol, al menos no por un tiempo mientras se llevaba al Avatar hacia lo desconocido, por lo que tomo todo el poder que pudo de aquel pequeño oasis-tu poder crece con la luna-le dijo mirando a la chica con la que acababa de pelear-pero yo crezco con el sol-

Zuko tomó el cuerpo casi inerte de Aang en sus brazos, colocó al niño sobre su espalda, aseguró sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Aang y posicionó los brazos del menor sobre sus propios hombros. Se alejó de la chica, sintiendo su pecho inflarse de orgullo.

Había ganado la batalla contra ella, Aang finalmente le pertenecía y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Para cuando Katara recuperó la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que Aang se había ido, Sokka y Yue llegaron al oasis en Appa y Katara angustiada les avisó que Zuko se había llevado a Aang.

-No puedo creer que lo haya perdido-dijo Katara al borde del llanto-todo esto es mi culpa, se suponía que debía vigilarlo y no pude-

-No te preocupes, hiciste todo lo que pudiste-le dijo Sokka a su hermana queriendo reconfortarla-ahora tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para recuperarlo. Zuko no pudo haber ido muy lejos, lo encontraremos, Aang va a estar bien-

-De acuerdo-dijo Katara mientras se levantaba de la hierba en ese oasis y camino con su hermano y Yue hacia Appa, se subió a la silla de montar quedando de pie junto a la princesa de cabellos blancos, Momo comenzó a emitir pequeños arrullos-está bien, quédate aquí, Momo en caso de que Aang regrese-

Con esas últimas palabras, Sokka, Katara y la princesa Yue partieron en Appa para buscar a Aang mientras la Nación del Fuego continuaba ejecutando su ataque hacia la Tribu Agua del Norte.

* * *

Zuko jadeó al tiempo que se derrumbaba sobre la nieve, resopló con fatiga mientras intentaba avanzar, miró por encima de su hombro el camino que acababa de formar en la nieve, eso no era lo que esperaba. Primero subió por uno de los senderos más largos y empinados que se pudiera imaginar, todo lo hizo soportando el peso del joven maestro aire en su espalda, para cuando llegó a la cima, comenzó a nevar y su estomago se encogió al ver el desolado campo de nieve que se expandía frente a él, más allá de lo que cualquier ojo común pudiera percibir, en serio que no esperaba ver eso, creyó que encontraría más agua al llegar a la cima pero en su lugar se topó con ese extenso tramo de hielo. Simplemente acercó a Aang lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y continuó su viaje, aceptando el hecho de que iba a tener una larga caminata mientras se desataba una tormenta de nieve, no podía sentirse más frío de lo que ya estaba en ese preciso momento, pero sin siquiera notarlo, dio un paso en falso y el suelo comenzó a desmoronarse debajo de los pies del príncipe y éste empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo para no caer hacia una muerte segura. Aquello le dio más problemas, pero valía la pena, sus orbes doradas casi se desviaron hacia el niño inconsciente en la nieve junto a él, casi. Zuko miró a su alrededor y sus ojos vieron una grieta en el hielo que parecía ser una cueva.

-Un refugio…-murmuró con cautela, tomó a Aang en sus brazos una vez más y lo llevó con él a su escondite temporal. Apenas entró, tropezó en aquella helada habitación mirando a su alrededor mientras acercaba a Aang hacia él, suavemente dejó caer su peso y se quitó la cuerda que llevaba alrededor de los hombros, se detuvo a mitad de su trabajo y miró el cuerpo inconsciente del Avatar, pensaba atarlo como una medida de precaución, probablemente estaría desorientado al despertar y quizás lo primero que haría apenas lo viera sería atacarlo y desde la última vez que se encontraron, las cosas no habían terminado bien. Zuko necesitaba que Aang estuviera quieto si quería explicarle su plan, porque él aún estaba un poco confundido respecto a la situación, pero tenía que hacer el intento. Colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, atándolos lo más suavemente posible, manteniendo la cuerda lo más floja posible pero sin que las ataduras se deshicieran fácilmente. Una vez que Aang estuvo atado, lo recostó en el lugar más cómodo que encontró en aquel helado lugar, llevó una mano hacia su rostro inconsciente y comenzó a tocarlo con cuidado, todo esto valdrá la pena, pensó Zuko, tenía que valer la pena. Se puso de pie, dejando de lado a Aang por un momento para intentar reunir un poco de madera o leña para encender una fogata y mantenerse cálidos mientras se resguardaban de la tormenta de nieve, se colocó la capucha de su traje y se la ajustó con fuerza sobre la cabeza apenas volvió a internarse en la tormenta. No se atrevió a alejarse demasiado del refugio, solo estuvo hurgando por allí, se las arregló para encontrar varias piezas de madera congelada que podía descongelar fácilmente con su fuego-control, sonrió apenas regresó a su escondite, encendió una fogata en medio de aquella fría cueva, levantó a Aang, lo acercó al fuego y lo apoyó contra la pared, Zuko se acurrucó junto al joven maestro aire por un momento, se frotó las manos lanzándoles fuego para intentar recuperar el calor, miró a Aang detenidamente por unos segundos un poco dudoso al tiempo que sus manos revoloteaban entre ellas antes de acercarlas y envolver a Aang en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Suspiró ante el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido desde hacía ya un mes, no desde… aquel día en el claro, por unos minutos, Zuko permaneció así, abrazando a Aang, apretándolo ligeramente contra su cuerpo, el crujir del hielo llamó su atención y desvió la mirada hacia la furiosa tormenta de nieve fuera de su refugio, se sintió melancólico una vez más al ver la nieve-parece que vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo…-dijo desviando su mirada de la tormenta hacia el joven maestro aire-pero finalmente te tengo, eres mío ahora-susurró mirando al niño en sus brazos, frunció el ceño y se apartó sintiéndose un poco frustrado por la situación en la que ambos se encontraban-no podemos alejarnos de aquí por esta tormenta de nieve-se levantó, alejándose del niño y fue a pararse en la entrada de la pequeña cueva de hielo-siempre tiene que pasar algo, no es como si lo entendieras-murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo las heridas que alguna vez había sentido abrirse de nuevo: el dolor en su mandíbula, los moretones que cubrían su torso, la sensación punzante de sus cortes-eres como mi hermana. Todo siempre fue fácil para ella, es una maestra fuego-control muy talentosa y todos la adoran. Mi padre dice que nació con suerte, a mí me dijo que tuve la suerte de nacer-esa había sido una verdad dolorosa con la que tuvo que lidiar años atrás, luego de que deshonró a su padre en el campo de batalla al no poder derrotar a su oponente. Los ojos de su padre se habían vuelto tan fríos a pesar del cálido color dorado que tenían mientras miraban a un príncipe de once años. Zuko se dio cuenta en ese momento de que su padre no lo amaba, miró a Aang por el rabillo del ojo, no había dudas de que el Avatar era como su hermana, Azula, en ciertos aspectos. Aang, al igual que Azula, tenía un gran talento para el aire control, era amable y feliz, hacía que todos a su alrededor sintieran lo mismo y esa era la diferencia, la diferencia que le permitió a Zuko dejar entrar a Aang en su corazón y poder excluir a Azula, ambos eran adorados, pero por diferentes razones: Azula era adorada porque era poderosa y despiadada, era temida. Mientras que Aang era adorado porque era cariñoso y alegre, traía esperanza al mundo. Zuko volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la tormenta de nieve que caía con intensidad-sin embargo, no necesito suerte, nunca la necesite-dijo con resolución, queriendo disipar sus pensamientos oscuros-he tenido que luchar y luchar, y eso fue lo que me hizo fuerte, me hizo quien soy-

Asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras, se alejó de la entrada de la cueva y volvió a sentarse junto a Aang, decidió que descansaría un poco y se recostó en el suelo, atrajo a Aang hacia sí para poder abrazarlo y tenerlo cerca un momento. Cerró los ojos hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del Avatar, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo mientras depositaba un suave beso en aquella delicada piel. La tormenta de nieve seguía siendo intensa al igual que la última vez que se atrevió a verificar, suspiró, se acomodo quedando frente al Avatar y pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla, luego se sentó correctamente y apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared, Aang aún estaba recostado junto a él.

Aang jadeó mientras pasaba del mundo espiritual al plano físico nuevamente, siempre se sentía extraño cada vez que hacía eso, pero estaba acostumbrado. Era el Avatar después de todo, estaba de pie en el oasis y sonrió al ver a su pequeño amigo lémur dormido en la hierba, obviamente esperando a Aang.

-Momo-gritó acercándose. Su sonrisa decayó un poco cuando el lémur no lo escuchó-¿Momo?-Aang extendió su mano y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en su forma espiritual-oh no-miró a su alrededor buscando algo-¿dónde está mi cuerpo?-y justo cuando lo dijo sintió que su espíritu se deformaba un poco y se convirtió en una bola de luz, lanzándose al aire y volando sobre el campo nevado, y tan pronto como sucedió, Aang sintió que se volvía sólido apenas su espíritu entró de nuevo en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron, absorbiendo lentamente el hielo que lo rodeaba, lo siguiente de lo que se percató era que estaba atado, tanto por las manos como los pies. Estaba confundido ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Aang…

Escuchó una voz llamarlo, una voz que espero nunca tener que volver a escuchar, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo con sus ojos grises muy abiertos mientras observaba a Zuko, quien estaba arrodillado frente a él.

-Zuko-susurró el joven maestro aire, estaba confundido, molesto, feliz y un remolino de muchos otros sentimientos de los cuales no alcanzaban las palabras para expresarlos.

-Bienvenido de vuelta-dijo Zuko, el corazón de Aang se derritió ante esas palabras, notando la ternura que reflejaban los ojos de Zuko nada más verlo.

-Me alegra haber vuelto-le respondió Aang con una sonrisa, cómo deseaba poder abrazar a Zuko con todas sus fuerzas y unir sus labios con los del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, pero luego recordó que estaba atado de pies y manos-uh... Zuko, ¿por qué estoy atado?-

-Tenía miedo de que me atacaras o escaparas de mi cuando despertaras-le respondió el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego-así que tuve que atarte para evitar eso-

-Bueno, como podrás ver, no tengo intenciones de atacarte-dijo Aang, pero tuvo que admitir que entendía las razones por las cuales Zuko lo había atado de esa forma. Las cosas no habían estado bien entre ambos desde hacía ya un mes, Zuko considero que quizás no iba a dejar a Aang atado si iba a hablar con él, por lo que desató los nudos de las cuerdas liberándolo, pero solo temporalmente, una vez que terminaran de hablar, iba a atarlo nuevamente.

-Aang, necesito hablar contigo…-murmuró Zuko, Aang lo miró, el frío de esa cueva lo había afectado seriamente pero su temperatura corporal se mantenía gracias a su fuego interno, aún así, estaba demasiado débil como para intentar siquiera invocarlo. El maestro aire decidió que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo a avivar ese fuego, sin dudarlo siquiera y siguiendo los deseos de su corazón, tomó a Zuko por el cuello de su traje de invierno y unió sus labios en un cálido beso, esa era la temperatura perfecta para disipar el frío, y aun así no estaba ni cerca de que ambos entraran en calor, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se frotó contra ésta, obteniendo un gemido. Apenas pudieron separarse para respirar, sus ojos se conectaron, ambos querían esto, habían extrañado el contacto del otro durante un mes entero y necesitaban dar vía libre a la pasión.

Ambos tenían los labios agrietados y sus cuerpos congelados, y sin embargo, Aang nunca se había sentido mejor y más cálido en su vida, sus labios hormiguearon al sentir otra vez los de Zuko presionar contra ellos, jadeó apenas la cálida lengua delineó suavemente sus labios, su cuerpo tembló en respuesta a esa acción tan simple y placentera, su corazón latió con fuerza al tiempo que correspondía el beso, presionando sus labios despacio contra los de Zuko, quería tanto que éste último lo tocara y le diera el placer que solo él sabía proporcionarle como lo había hecho hace un mes atrás. Su lengua tocó la de Zuko con un poco de inseguridad, su corazón latió más rápido ante la corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, Aang continuó besando a Zuko apretando más su cuerpo contra el suyo y gimió al tiempo que los brazos del príncipe lo envolvían. Aang soltó un suspiró y comenzó a besar a Zuko con más intensidad, nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, tan seguro como se sentía ahora en los brazos del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, tan cálido y protegido…

Zuko se separó del beso y pasó a su cuello, lamiendo, succionando, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, lentamente le quitó la túnica a Aang, contemplo su delgado cuerpo, sus pantalones aprisionaban su erección con cada segundo que pasaba tocando el cuerpo del maestro aire, extrañaba eso, de verdad que no tenía ni idea de cuánto extrañaba poder tocar con sus manos cada trozo de esa suave piel. Se abrió camino hasta un pezón erecto, y comenzó a lamerlo y a chuparlo.

-Zuko~-gimió Aang, todo esto se sentía extraño y completamente nuevo para ambos, tanto para él como para Zuko. El joven maestro aire logró liberarse de la cuerda que mantenía aprisionados sus brazos y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Zuko presionándolos ligeramente, el placer se estaba acumulando por lo que Zuko descendió su camino hacia su abdomen, dejando suaves besos que le hicieron cosquillas a Aang y lentamente introdujo su lengua dentro de su ombligo. Aang soltó un fuerte gemido, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego acarició su torso por un momento, escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su amante lo provocaba, lo excitaba…

¡Ya no podía esperar más! Zuko continuó con su camino de besos hasta la cintura de Aang, trazando su erección con su dedo, le quitó los pantalones, solo quedaba una pieza más de ropa por quitar que se interponía en su camino, mordisqueó la ropa interior de Aang recorriendo su erección suavemente con su lengua. Lentamente le quitó la ropa interior, el joven maestro aire sintió una corriente de aire frío y luego una ola de calidez caer sobre su miembro, sus ojos grises se elevaron por unos segundos para ver los orbes dorados de Zuko quien contemplaba esta nueva vista, y antes de que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego pudiera ir más lejos, miró a Aang.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?-preguntó, Aang no respondió, simplemente sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el suelo, Zuko bajó la cabeza y besó la punta cubierta de líquido pre-seminal.

-Aah, Zuko~-gimió el maestro aire en voz alta pronunciando el nombre de su amante una y otra vez colocando su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Zuko mientras su otra mano sujetaba la coleta que mantenía atado su cabello con fuerza, Zuko lamió alrededor de su miembro, acariciando el pecho de Aang mientras lo hacía, el niño se volvió cada vez más impaciente y ansioso, lentamente, Zuko introdujo su pene dentro de su boca, llegando incluso a penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, perdiéndose en su sabor único-Zuko... s-se siente bien... m-más, por favor...-su voz sonaba débil y temblorosa, sus piernas se retorcieron, se inclinó un poco, acariciando su cabeza y sus hombros.

Zuko recorrió su miembro con habilidad, los gemidos del menor resonaban por las paredes de aquella fría cueva, finalmente, después de un poco más de succión, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego disfrutó el sabor del semen de Aang, continuó lamiendo hasta no dejar una gota, Aang, por el otro lado, se echó hacia atrás temblando e intentando reponerse de su reciente orgasmo, lentamente se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zuko al tiempo que compartían un beso, empujó a Zuko quien cayó lentamente al suelo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Un notorio sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del adolescente, haciendo reír a Aang, pudo sentir sus cálidas manos recorriendo su pecho, sus músculos tensos, Zuko se estremeció y gimió levemente. El joven maestro aire se inclinó y lo besó otra vez, luego besó su cuello antes de descender a su abdomen, recorriendo cada músculo con su lengua, bajó aún más hasta llegar a los pantalones de Zuko y se los quitó exponiendo su necesitada erección, la miró, asombrado por su tamaño, aquella cosa dentro de él de seguro iba a doler, pero eso no le importaba, lo que más quería era sentir eso dentro de él ahí y ahora, pero antes de llegar al paso final, decidió prolongar un poco más el placer de Zuko. Sin pensarlo siquiera, acercó una mano a su longitud y comenzó a acariciarla, lentamente al principio pero luego lo hizo más rápido y más fuerte.

-Oh... oh... Aang, más rápido... haz que me corra-pronunció Zuko entre gemidos, Aang accedió y comenzó a frotar su miembro cada vez más rápido y con mayor intensidad, justo cuando estaba por llegar al clímax, bajó su cabeza y comenzó a succionarlo moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo, recorriendo la base de su miembro con la lengua, besándolo, lamiéndolo y chupándolo. Zuko dejó escapar varios gemidos, pronunciando el nombre de su amante, miró hacia abajo solo para poder observar a Aang moviendo la cabeza con más velocidad e intensidad, luego echo su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y suspirando, el placer era demasiado para él y descargo su semen en la boca de Aang. El joven maestro aire se tragó su esencia y retiró su miembro de su boca lamiendo el semen que goteaba de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Deja de provocarme, te necesito dentro de mí, Zuko…-dijo Aang, quien instintivamente comenzó a lubricar su miembro lamiendo y succionando, consiguiendo que se pusiera duro de nuevo. Se recostó en el suelo nuevamente apenas Zuko le quitó la cuerda que estaba alrededor de sus piernas y terminó de bajar sus pantalones, acomodó sus piernas separándolas para dejar expuesta así su entrada y posicionó su miembro frente a ésta.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Zuko, Aang solo se limitó a asentir, introdujo lentamente la punta dentro del estrecho pasaje del maestro aire, Aang hizo una mueca de dolor, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se dio cuenta de esto y secó sus lágrimas suavemente-oye, tranquilo, no te preocupes, todo está bien, no dolerá mucho tiempo-

Aang suspiró y jadeó apenas Zuko introdujo su miembro por completo, aferró sus manos a sus hombros clavando sus uñas en el proceso. Después de unos minutos, Zuko comenzó a moverse sacando su miembro lentamente y lo penetró de nuevo, repitiendo esto varias veces, notó como el dolor se movió para darle paso al placer y dejar que Aang disfrutara de la sensación, Zuko embistió más fuerte y rápido.

-¡AH, ZUKO!-gritó Aang-¡MÁS!-

Zuko siguió penetrando a Aang más fuerte y más rápido, el placer aumentó y terminó corriéndose dentro del joven maestro aire, continuo con sus embestidas al tiempo que Aang sentía los espasmos post orgásmicos invadir su cuerpo, sintió una ola de calor dentro de él y se corrió en su estómago. El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se acercó y limpió el semen de su estómago con su lengua, lamiéndolo, permitiendo que Aang probara su propia esencia una vez que lo besó.

Apenas sus respiraciones se calmaron, Zuko sacó su miembro del interior de Aang y se recostaron en sus propias ropas uno al lado del otro, Aang se acurrucó en su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, Zuko hizo lo mismo mientras atraía al Avatar más cerca de él.

-Huyamos juntos-dijo Zuko sin más rodeos o miramientos.

-¿Qué…?-dijo Aang mirándolo un poco confundido.

-Huyamos juntos-respondió Zuko-vámonos de aquí, vámonos lejos donde nadie nos pueda encontrar-

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Zuko, no puedo huir contigo-respondió Aang con incredulidad, no podía hacer eso, ya le había dado la espalda al mundo antes y no pensaba volver a repetir el mismo error.

-Pero no podemos estar juntos con el mundo como está ahora. Así que, solo vayámonos de aquí, Aang. Huyamos y no miremos atrás-dijo Zuko desesperadamente, rogando porque el menor aceptara su propuesta.

-Lo siento, Zuko. Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo volver a cometer el mismo error-respondió Aang un poco triste.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tienes idea… de cuando quiero escapar contigo y vivir felices juntos pero no puedo, soy el Avatar.

-Puedes olvidarte de eso.

-No, no puedo. No puedo huir otra vez, ya abandoné al mundo una vez y mira lo que sucedió, no puedo volver a repetir ese error, todo se saldría de control.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA ESO?!

-¡A MÍ ME IMPORTA! ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS HACERLO!

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, Zuko profundizo más su entrecejo fruncido, sus ojos se entrecerraron por la frustración, suspiró, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, Aang hizo lo mismo y una vez que estuvieron vestidos, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego tomó las cuerdas y comenzó a atar al Avatar con ellas otra vez, cuando terminó de ajustar los nudos, suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de decir algo completamente inesperado.

-Te necesito, Aang. No soy nada sin ti.

Aang sintió que se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos grises, aquellas palabras lo habían conmovido, se volteó hacia Zuko, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó suavemente porque no sabía qué decir o que hacer en respuesta, sabía que estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos pero… él había hecho lo mismo ese día en el claro. El joven maestro aire besó a Zuko todo el tiempo que quiso y al cabo de un minuto se separó, su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del príncipe.

-Te amo, Zuko-susurró-perdóname por esto...-

De pronto, Aang contuvo la respiración, vio a Zuko mientras exhalaba y lo aventaba fuera de la cueva, luego se impulsó hacia la nieve, aterrizando con un resoplido, giró sobre eje y se alejó arrastrándose como una oruga, con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Sorpresivamente una mano lo tomó por la parte posterior del cuello de su túnica y lo elevó quedando frente a frente con un enojado Zuko.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? todavía no he terminado contigo-gritó Zuko también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Appa!-gritó Aang sorprendido apenas Appa aterrizó junto a ellos y Katara saltó de la silla de montar.

-¿Estás aquí para una revancha?-preguntó Zuko mientras dejaba caer a Aang.

-Confía en mí, Zuko, esto no va a ser una revancha-solo le tomó unos segundos forzar a Zuko a elevarse en el aire con ayuda de una columna de nieve y lo dejó caer contra el suelo, derribándolo. Aang fue liberado con ayuda de Sokka y con sus amigos cerca pudo concentrarse en su objetivo.

-Necesitamos regresar al oasis, los espíritus están en problemas-les dijo Aang, corrió de regreso a Appa, pero mientras Sokka, Katara y Yue se preparaban para irse, Aang detuvo sus pasos y miró a Zuko-no podemos dejarlo aquí-dijo mientras caminaba de regreso para levantar el inerte cuerpo del príncipe y lo llevó consigo a silla de montar antes de partir.

-Sí, tiene mucho sentido. Traigamos con nosotros al tipo que constantemente está tratando de matarnos- dijo Sokka con sarcasmo apenas Aang saltó hacia Appa con su preciosa carga, casi estuvo a punto de discutir con Sokka, pero en eso sus ojos se desviaron para ver un papel en la nieve, saltó de la silla de montar de Appa mientras Sokka se encargaba de atar las manos de Zuko para que no pudiera atacarlos con su fuego-control una vez que despertara, el joven maestro aire se acercó a la nieve donde fue a buscar a Zuko, tomó aquel papel y lo miró con detenimiento.

-¡Aang! ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? volvamos al oasis, tenemos que ayudar a los espíritus-le dijo Katara, Aang sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance y sujetó el papel con fuerza, ahora tenía que concentrarse en salvar a la Tribu Agua del Norte y al espíritu de la Luna.

Zuko sintió que el conocimiento volvía a él, abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó a su alrededor, estaba atado de manos y por lo visto también estaba en la silla de montar del bisonte del Avatar. Notó que la princesa Yue estaba sentada delante de él, frente a la silla de montar, movió sus manos sonriendo al tiempo que lograba desatar los nudos de las cuerdas fácilmente, al parecer era nudos de un aficionado, apenas terminó y se sentó, finalmente logró percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar al oasis pudo ver a Aang y sus amigos enfrentarse a Zhao, quien ya había sacado al pez koi blanco de su estanque y lo colocó triunfante dentro de una bolsa, la luna llena se transformó, pasando de blanca a roja como la sangre en cuestión de segundos. Los maestros agua perdieron sus habilidades y el ejército de la Nación del Fuego pudo avanzar. Zuko gruñó con furia cuando vio al hombre, Zhao iba a pagar por cometer un intento de asesinato al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y también por torturar al Avatar, un niño para ser más específicos y tocarlo sin su consentimiento. Cuando los guardias fueron a atacar, éste dijo: "ni siquiera lo intenten" y levantó un puño, apuntando a la bolsa. La princesa de cabellos blancos frente a Zuko jadeó al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su boca, vio a Aang dejar caer su bastón, levantando las manos en un gesto pacífico y mientras hablaba. Zhao sostenía el espíritu de la Luna en sus manos y finalmente obtendría lo que quería: matar al todopoderoso espíritu. Esta fue la razón por la cual Aang había rechazado su propuesta de huir juntos cuando estaban en la cueva helada.

-Tiene razón, Zhao-Zuko desvió la mirada junto con los demás presentes en el oasis y se topó con su tío parado en uno de los puentes.

-General Iroh ¿por qué no estoy sorprendido por su traición?-preguntó Zhao un poco molesto.

-No soy un traidor, Zhao. La Nación del Fuego también necesita de la luna, todos dependemos del equilibrio-dijo Iroh con calma, Zuko creyó en sus palabras, se sintió egoísta por querer hacer que Aang le diera nuevamente la espalda al mundo para poder escapar con él y tener una vida juntos ¿quién era él para impedir que llevara a cabo sus deberes como Avatar? el balance del mundo dependían de él y era un propósito de gran importancia, ni él podía competir contra eso-hagas lo que le hagas al espíritu de la Luna, te lo haré diez veces peor ¡DÉJALO IR, AHORA!-gritó ferozmente.

Zuko pudo ver un pequeño atisbo del famoso Dragón del Oeste en su tío y una parte de él se sintió orgullosa de que ese hombre fuera su pariente. Zuko vio como Zhao parecía ceder y volvió a colocar al pez koi en el estanque. Pero Zhao era un hombre corrompido por su deseo de poder y gloria e hizo lo más impensable en ese momento, mató al espíritu de la luna con un solo corte de fuego-control. El cielo se oscureció y Zuko volvió a sentir la furia que tenía hacia el almirante, no solo intentó asesinarlo, torturó y casi abusó del Avatar, sino que también mató a un espíritu todopoderoso y alteró el equilibrio del mundo. Hasta él sabía que hacer algo así estaba mal y era algo impensable e inhumano, su tío arrojó un ataque de fuego control y el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego vio al almirante escapar, no pensaba permitir que Zhao se escapara, no esta vez, esta vez iba a hacer lo que pensó hacer una vez que viera al hombre: vengarse por todo el horror que le hizo vivir a Aang, aunque éste dijera todo lo contrario. Se deslizó silenciosamente de la espalda del bisonte volador y corrió hacia la oscuridad persiguiendo a Zhao.

Lo alcanzó en el centro de la ciudad y lanzó una bola de fuego para llamar la atención del hombre y comenzaron a pelear, Zuko estaba decidido y centrado, al igual que en el Agni Kai que tuvieron hace meses. Zhao atacó viciosamente, pero Zuko evitó fácilmente sus ataques. El hombre era imprudente y no tenía control, y mientras Zuko se mantuviera concentrado y en control, esta batalla terminaría a su favor. Aquella pelea los llevó a moverse por toda la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un puente de hielo, de repente se hizo más ligero, pero Zuko no se detuvo para ver el por qué, tenía que concentrarse en esa batalla y demostrar quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Y, de pronto, apareció una forma acuosa de la nada por encima y alrededor de ellos. Zuko no sabía qué era, pero estaba tratando de acorralarlos, se movió fuera del camino para evitar ser atrapado; sin embargo, Zhao no tuvo tanta suerte. Se volteó y vio al hombre atrapado en lo que parecía ser una mano hecha de agua y se estaba alejando del puente. Zuko ya había tomado una decisión, iba a ayudar a Zhao, sí, puede que el hombre fuera un imbécil y también un tirano, pero no se merecía morir de la forma en que iba a morir. Zuko corrió hacia él, saltó a la barandilla y le tendió la mano.

-Toma mi mano-gritó pero Zhao retiró su mano en el último momento, rechazando la ayuda de Zuko y desapareció bajo las profundidades del agua. Zuko miró hacia donde había desaparecido, no le parecía justo que muriera de esa manera. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que la luna había sido restaurada, su rostro demostró confusión, miró la luna por un momento o dos, luego recordó a su tío, saltó de la barandilla, y corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso al oasis.

Esta vez usó la puerta de madera que vio la primera vez que estuvo allí para entrar, vio a su tío, encontró al hombre parado junto a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur y su hermano, este último parecía molesto al igual que su tío y la chica. El Avatar también se hizo a un lado, Aang lo miró al entrar y le devolvió la mirada. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, quizás había sido demasiado apresurado para asumir que nunca podrían estar juntos con el mundo como estaba, tal vez habría una oportunidad para ellos... algún día, pero lamentablemente, no sería ahora. Una vez que terminara esta guerra, estaba seguro de que iban a terminar juntos sin importar qué. Le dio la más rápida y leve sonrisa a Aang antes de regresar con su tío, Iroh lo miro con una expresión curiosa, escrutándolo, pero Zuko no dijo nada, solo le indicó a su tío que lo acompañara, necesitaban irse mientras todavía hubiera confusión y desorden para que de esa manera pudieran desaparecer fácilmente y pasar desapercibidos. Su tío lo siguió y salieron del oasis, no sin que antes Zuko se detuviera para mirar a Aang por última vez.

* * *

Más tarde, Zuko y Iroh navegaban por el agua en un catamarán pasando por los restos de los barcos destruidos de la Nación del Fuego que quedaron allí luego de invasión de la noche anterior. Ambos no hablaron durante unos minutos, Iroh se alegró de que estuvieran viajando juntos otra vez, pero también necesitaba hablar de ciertas cosas con el adolescente, por lo que comenzó a hablar para romper el silencio entre ellos.

-Estoy sorprendido, príncipe Zuko-dijo Iroh mientras izaba la vela de aquel pequeño bote-estoy sorprendido de que no hayas pensado en capturar al Avatar con todo lo que pasó-

Zuko no respondió, solo miró el cielo despejado durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Creo que es porque estoy cansado-respondió sin siquiera ver al anciano.

-¿Estás seguro de que es solo eso o se trata de algo más?-preguntó Iroh, no creía en absoluto la respuesta de su sobrino. Zuko guardó silencio nuevamente, ahora estaba seguro de que estaba en serios problemas, ¿debía decirle la verdad o solo lo guardaría para sí mismo como hizo aquella vez que estuvo con el Avatar en el claro? el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego llegó a la conclusión de que ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo, a fin de cuentas, su plan no salió de la forma que él esperaba.

-Tengo que confesarte algo ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si tenía un plan cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al Polo Norte y te dije que estaba trabajando en eso? bueno, lo cierto es, que ya tenía un plan, uno en el que trabajé durante mucho tiempo y mi plan era que pensaba capturar al Avatar una vez que llegáramos al Polo Norte, pero no por las razones que tú piensas, iba a capturarlo porque... porque quería huir con él-respondió Zuko mientras contenía las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos-no puedo evitarlo... simplemente me enamoré de él, no, eso es poco, yo lo amo y no puedo vivir sin él-Iroh no dijo nada, solo permaneció en silencio escuchando lo que el adolescente quería decirle sin interrumpirlo-lo siento si no te lo dije antes, tío. Creí que si te lo decía, te enfadarías conmigo o me odiarás-

-Zuko, nunca podría odiarte. Este es tu destino después de todo, y si quieres estar con el Avatar, no voy a detenerte-dijo Iroh mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino en señal de consuelo-pero debemos ser más listos para la próxima vez que lo veamos. Ahora debes descansar, un hombre necesita descansar-

Zuko solo aceptó el consejo de su tío, se recostó en el suelo de madera de aquella pequeña embarcación e intentó dormir. Sin embargo, recordó el dibujo que guardaba dentro de su ropa, cerca de su corazón, comenzó a buscarlo con la intención de quemarlo lo más pronto posible pero cuando metió una mano dentro de su ropa no sintió el papel que se suponía debía estar guardado allí dentro, algo que comenzó a preocuparle ¿qué había pasado con ese dibujo? Probablemente se había caído sobre la nieve mientras intentaba impedir que el Avatar se alejara de él, una expresión de shock se formó en su rostro ante la idea de que aquel niño había encontrado su dibujo, si llegaba a ver lo que había dentro, Zuko nunca se lo perdonaría. Ahora, cuando volviera a encontrarse con el Avatar nuevamente, se aseguraría de que le regrese ese papel.

* * *

Por otra parte, el equipo Avatar ya estaba encima de Appa volando lejos de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Aang sonrió al pensar en que volvió a ver a Zuko, sintiendo que algo más fuerte había pasado entre ellos, fuera lo que fuese, tenía la sensación de que era algo que estrechó más su vínculo de más allá de ser solo enemigos, lo único que sabía era eso que era algo bueno para ambos pero a su vez no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por herir los sentimientos del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego de esa manera. Luego recordó el papel que recogió de la nieve mientras ayudaba a Zuko a cargarlo en la silla de montar de Appa, sacó el papel preguntándose que había dentro, quizás contenía una nota sobre una nueva estrategia para capturarlo, no estaría seguro hasta revisar lo que había allí, una vez que desdobló el papel, se llevó una gran sorpresa: en ese papel pudo ver un dibujo de él y Zuko tomados de la mano frente a una casa cuadrada, árboles y flores rodeaban el lugar.

- _Zuko…_ _¿Zuko dibujó esto?_ -pensó Aang mientras un leve sonrojo teñía su rostro y sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, pero ese momento no duró mucho, una sombra se colocó encima de él.

-¡Hey, Aang! ¿qué estás mirando ahora?-preguntó Sokka con un tono burlón haciendo que el joven maestro aire se sobresaltara un poco.

-¡Ah! uh... n-nada... no es nada, Sokka. No es nada importante-respondió mientras guardaba el papel arrugado dentro de su túnica.

-No me mientas, sé que estás viendo un dibujo ¡yo también quiero verlo!

-¡¿Qué?! no, detente, Sokka ¡no te voy a mostrar el dibujo, ya basta!-dijo Aang tratando de alejar al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur para que no pudiera ver la imagen que Zuko dibujó en ese papel.

-¡Sokka, ya basta! si Aang no quiere mostrarte el dibujo, entonces no insistas-le dijo Katara mientras ayudaba al maestro aire a detenerlo.

Mientras tanto, en la Nación del Fuego, el Señor del Fuego Ozai, al enterarse sobre la traición de Iroh y el fracaso de Zuko por capturar al Avatar para traer de vuelta su honor y su lugar en el trono, no pudo evitar sentirse enojado y furioso con ambos, así que decidió llamar a su hija menor, Azula a la sala del trono. La princesa de la Nación del Fuego llegó en cuestión de segundos y se arrodilló frente a él en señal de respeto.

-Iroh es un traidor, y tu hermano, Zuko es un fracasado-le dijo Ozai a la chica-tengo una misión para ti...-

Azula no respondió, solo levantó su mirada al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, por supuesto que iba a completar la tarea de su padre sea lo que fuere y más si esa tarea implicaba derrotar al Avatar y matar a su tío y a su hermano mayor en el proceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..., ..., ... *Cof cof* Bueno, hasta aquí llegó la segunda y también última parte de este two-shot. Siento mucho que sea tan larga pero necesitaba terminar esto sí o sí, además, no pensaba detenerme y tener que transformar esta historia en un three-shot. Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido leyendo esto tanto como yo al escribirlo, siendo honesta, me encanta tener que escribir un one-shot y cambiar un poco las escenas que se ven en el episodio original de una serie, anime o película para darle un giro radical a la trama.
> 
> En fin, con esto me despido temporalmente, tengo otros proyectos de los que debo ocuparme y necesito darme un respiro del fandom de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" por lo que no volverán a saber de mi por un largo tiempo, sino hasta que nos veamos en un futuro fanfic.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.

**Author's Note:**

> PARTE I DEL TWO-SHOT "A MESSAGE" FINALIZADA EL DÍA 10/06/2020.
> 
> Siento mucho tener que cortar la historia hasta aquí pero, no siempre tengo energía para escribir o ver un episodio de la serie por las noches y así trabajar en mis nuevos proyectos. Durante el día estoy ocupada haciendo los trabajos que se me asignan en la escuela de arte y apenas tengo un espacio libre para escribir por las tardes antes de bañarme o durante la noche... bueno, al menos hasta que me canso y me voy a dormir y me propongo terminar el proyecto al día siguiente o cuando pueda.
> 
> En fin, ahora, si esperan ver la siguiente parte, tengo que informarles que van a tener que esperar un poco hasta que tenga una idea de que rayos escribir y además necesito buscar más fuentes de inspiración ¿saben? no me alcanza con solo ver los episodios de la serie y tomar un poco de cada escena para introducirla en la trama de este two-shot.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen comentarios y nos veremos en la siguiente parte.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


End file.
